


Tiny Gay VS. Icing

by Blazing_Creampuff



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Creampuff/pseuds/Blazing_Creampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla tries to teach Laura how to make roses out of icing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Gay VS. Icing

"It's not fucking funny!" Laura yells as she throws away another failed rose. 

"Eh, it's kind of funny." Carmilla says with the biggest grin on her face. 

Laura gives her a angry look. "Unlike you, I haven't had decades to practice." She grabs the piping bag and starts to make a new base. 

"It only took me an hour at the most to get it right." The vampire says while carefully placing another perfectly made rose onto their cake. 

Laura grabs the other piping bag and begins her pedals. "Well, you're a vampire. You're good at like, everything naturally." 

"Let me help then." Carmilla says when she sees how slowly Laura is piping. 

"Fine." The smaller girl says stubbornly. 

Her girlfriend comes up behind her and starts guiding her hands. "Ok, so the trick is to be quick. You can't pipe slowly because the heat from your hands will melt the icing." Carmilla adjusts her hands. "Now, we spin the base and swiftly add three pedals." 

After she helps Laura with the first step, Carmilla moves back in front of her. "All you have to do now is repeat the pattern down the base. But just angel the pedals more towards your body so the rose looks like it's opening." 

Laura does as she says and makes the next row perfectly. "Oh my god, I did it! Look at it, Carm." She excitedly extends her arm towards her girlfriend, only to have the icing drop on the floor. 

"You have got to be kid-" Her outburst is interrupted by Carmilla's roaring laugh. The vampire even started getting teary eyed, and Laura was beyond pissed off. 

She tightened her grip on the piping bag and calmly put icing all over her girlfriend's face. Carmilla looked at her with slight disbelief, before shrugging her shoulders. She took some icing from her cheek, with her pointer finger, and just licked it off with a smug look. 

"Aw, is my poor creampuff angry?" She says. Laura storms out before she starts laughing again.


End file.
